White Eye
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: He was scared, he was scared for the monster he could not see . But he know he was there, the monster that watches him with white eyes . Following him in the dark and waiting for the moment, Tobirama was scared .
1. Chapter 1

**A Tobirama/Izuna fic yeaaaah ! This is more horror focused, Mito is a bitch like really a bitch and Hashirama is just a confused dumb puppy . Madara will appear in later chapters ! Oh and Tobirama is trans in this one .**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_He woke up ..._

_He sat in a dark room, feeling light like he was a feather ._

_He tried to get up, or atleast turn his head ._

_But he was stuck, he could not move ._

_The dark room started to turn blue, dark blue the kind you get in the night without light ._

_He noticed a closet, a window .. It was raining, the wind knocked the tree's branches against the window ._

_Tick tick tick .._

_He noticed a door it was half open, something that will annoy him to no end ._

_But now he felt scared, afraid he wanted to shut it but he could not move ._

_He noticed he just lay on the bed, blankets under him he was wearing light clothes ._

_Was he going to sleep ? Was he awake or dreaming ? _

_The door creaked and his eyes shot to the door ._

_A figure stood there long, hucnhing forward, black long hair hiding his face but the wide smile ._

_With sharp teeth grining at him ._

_He made a noise ..._

_And then with big steps he went for him and then ..._

Tobirama woke up and he sat straight and tried to breath, tried to calm down he felt the sweat running from his body to his sheets .

He quickly turned up the lights, and looked at his hands . Thinking he was bleeding somewhere, but he found no wounds or scratches .

_It felt so real .. _He thought as he felt his breath calming down but still, he jumped up as he heard something against the window . He turned around his heart stopped, but he felt breathing again now as he saw a tree against the window .

' Just a tree ...' But then he stopped .

He lives on the 6th floor there was no way ... He turned around slowly but he saw nothing, he got up feeling like he should not but he did .

And walked to the window in small slow steps .

_There is nothing, there is nothing, there is nothing .._ And there was nothing as he got there, but he almost screamed as a bird flew off .

' Damn you stupid bird ! ' He almost yelled and sighs . _I need to write something else then horror stories ... _He thought as he looked at his desk .

He was long not finished with the chapter, but he was tired and his big brother Hashirama was worried about him . No sleep for 5 days can do crazy things to a person .

Tobirama walked to his bed as he turned the lights off, _no more dreams ! _

As he lay back and fall asleep almost immediately .

Not noticing the thing watching from the window, staring back at him with claw like hands against the window .

As morning came and Tobirama half walked half slid across the room, with a giant mug of coffee in his hand .

He glared at his brother and sister in law, the woman smirked as his brother almost wailed .' I am so sorry Tobira ! I did not mean to wake you ! '

' Hashirama ... I hate you .'

' Mito ! ' As he wailed at his wife .' He hates me ! '

' Oh calm down sweety Tobi-chan is having his period nothing more .'

Tobirama almost chunked the coffee at her .

Almost ...

He wants to do it badly ..

But then Hashirama is in the way ... And he loves his brother ...

Damnit ...

' Is it true Tobira do you want me to get chocolate ? Or vanille ice cream ? '

Tobirama likes sweets so he has stocks of them .' No thanks I have what I want .'

' Expect a better attitude .' Mito answers as she got herself some coffee .' Why don't you ...'

' No fighting you two ! ' Hashirama stepped quickly between them as both glared at each other .' No fighting okay ...' Hashirama gave both of them a look that made them both look away .

Tobirama was quiet as he sipped his coffee with giant slurps making Mito notice them, as she hates the sound of slurping . ' So do you have a suit for the wedding ? 'Hashirama asks .

' No not really but I know where to look I go tomorrow .'

' Great .' Hashirama smiled .' Wow Itama getting married, do you remember he cried about everything .'

' No that was you Itama throw a tantrum .'

Mito snorted .' I thought it was you, Itama is such a sweetheart .'

' Shut it .'

' Tobira .' Hashirama scolded Tobirama rolled his eyes and looked away as Mito smirked .

They were silent again .

After a hour in awkward conversations Hashirama and Mito went home .' Take care of yourself Tobirama, you can always tell me something you know ... Girls under eachother .'

Tobirama almost grabbed her by the neck, but Hashirama stopped him as Mito walked off .' Tobira stop that she was just joking .'

' She is a joke .'

' Hey ! This is my wife ...'

' Yeah your wife who is nothin but a bitch to me, after since I came out she is nothing but a pain .'

' Tobira ... Don't make choice between you two .' His brother looked heartbroken, but Tobirama did not care he tired, angry and hungry .' I don't make you do anything brother, but please use your head for once .' And he closed the door before Hashirama could say anything .

He heard nothing but foot steps walking off, as he almost screamed as he wants to throw something .

_Fuck my life ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**When you try to write horror with a cold in the middle of a heat wave ... Yeah that's me . There will also come more other characters in the story like sweet Hinata, and bit of a bitchy tomboy Sakura ... Yuri is love ! Yaoi is life ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Tobirama is not really fond of shopping, he only goes when he really needs something .

Like toothpaste, or tioletpaper ...

Or a suit for his little brothers wedding .

It was difficult since he first went to the shop his family goes for years, his father knows the owner and the owners wife is a friend of his late mother .

They were not so ... welcoming to him when they saw .. Tobirama .

' You are making your mother cry .' Said Sachiko as she looks in disaproval to Tobirama .

He slammed the suit on the ground, and walked off as he slams the door shut .

He went to a different store, a cheap one, one that don't ask quiestions and are bit more in the modern era .

' Sir if you want ...' A girl showed him a suit .' This hides your .. Curves and your chest more to feel comfortable .'

Tobirama almost want to say mind your own damn business but he knows well that she was trying her best .' Thank you ...'

' You welcome .' She smiled .' If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask I .. I know how it is to be different .'

' Oh ...'

' Autism ..' Was her simple answer .

_Different and yet the same _

' Thank you miss ...' He looked at the name as the girl stared at the ground waiting .' Hinata .'

She smiled and nodded as she walked off .

Tobirama went to the changing rooms .

As he put on the suit, it felt like a second skin that just fits him .

He smiled and dared to do poses while he was at it .

Making scary faces, or a james bond move .. He felt bit silly ...

He stopped and went to take off his jacket when he almost felt his heart drop ... A white ... A white eye staring at him through the curtains of the changing room .

He turned around and pulled the curtains apart .

He looked around but saw no one .

' Everything okay man ? ' Asked an other man who just stepped out .' Did you saw someone just here, peeping inside .. White eyes or something .'

' No .. I did not see anything, do you want me to get someone ? '

Tobirama was silent and then shook his head no .' No sorry for wasting your time .' And closed the curtains .

He felt weird and .. Scared . He hated to feel scared .

He took off his pants and his shirt, as he just pulled his other pants on . He noticed something .

He had to lean over for the top part of his pants, so his face was close to the mirror .

His image was not doing what he was suppose to ... He was smiling at him .

Tobirama could not move .

The mirror smirked then as he almost felt laughing, and then stood up and crossed his arms . He shook his head as he tutted at him .

Then Tobirama noticed someone behind him, that white eye was back looking straight at him .

His mirror image turned around and pulled the curtains out .

And Tobirama almost screamed .

A rotting face, big white eyes and teeth crooked in all different ways .

Pale skin and black long nails ...

The monster jumped on him and Tobirama screamed this time as he fell .

He put his hands up as he crawled in a corner .

' Sir ? '

' No ! Leave me ! ' Tobirama was shaking .' Sir it's ... It's me sir Hinata .'

_Hinata ? _

' Something wrong sir ? '

' Please ... Please call my brother ...'

' Can I come in .'

He wanted to scream no, but he feels like he could trust her .' Slowly ...'

And she did came in slowly she looked in shock how scared Tobirama was .' You .. You did have little accident ... '

The smell of iron hit Tobirama's nose fast .

God damnit ! He really has his period ...

But then pain shot right in his arm .

' And you are bleeding ! I am calling the ambulance ! '

' My brother ... ' He starts to whimper .

He hated feeling weak, he hated feeling scared .

' Karin-chan please call an ambulance ! ' Hinata shouted but still did not look away from Tobirama .' On my way ! ' Shouted an other female voice .

' Who should I call ? '

Tobirama wanted Hashirama, but he will bring Mito and he doesn't want to deal with that bitch, Itama is going to get married ...

' Kawarama .'

He give his phone his hands shaking, and Hinata did what she was told .' Don't worry sir I stay with you .'

Tobirama did not hear anything after, as everything went dark .

All he hear was scratching sounds like nails on wood .


End file.
